


Hinging on Destiny

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Concubines, Family, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although House Riesen gave the appearance of protecting Vega's children, certain industries within the once decadent Las Vegas still remained.... </p><p>Abandoned by father at the age of eleven, Alex is left to fight for his very survival in a city where children kill each other just to ensure a larger portion of rations. So when the chance at a comfortable life is offered, Alex says yes without a moment’s hesitation, and all he has to do is agree to partake in a ceremony called “The Proposal,” where the elite of Vega vie for the hands of Madam’s students.</p><p>As his final year draws to an end, Alex has resigned himself to his fate of becoming a consort to one of Vega's elite until Archangel Michael steps in with plans of his own. Plans that Alex never dreamed he'd have a choice in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank knowmefirst for the amazing artwork she created for me. She came in at the last minute and managed to give me not one, but four wonderful pieces. I am so very grateful to her and the work she does. So be sure to head over to her post [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6621547) and leave some love!

"Alex..." 

Maybe it was the tone or the intensity of the being’s gaze as he spoke, but a rush of overwhelming anger seemed to pour from the one called Alex. “You told me to fight my own battles, but I was a child, Michael. I didn’t want to fight, I wanted to be safe… as safe as I was before my dad left me here!”

“There were other options, Alex.”

“Being a child soldier was not on my list of things I wanted to do,” Alex scoffed. “Madam offered me a chance out of the tunnels and all I had to do was allow her to make me into the perfect companion.”

“You’ll never be one of them.” Alex didn’t stop a sneer from marring his face at the simplicity of Michael’s statement, like rising above the rank of V-1 was his primary goal.

At eleven, Alex’s only concern was food and staying alive long enough to see the sunrise over Vega. So when Madam’s husband had found him huddling for warmth during one cold March night, Alex hadn’t been stupid to look a gift horse in the mouth. Madam had been completely upfront with Alex regarding everything. In exchange for food, shelter, and a grammar school education for the next eight years, all Alex had to do was agree to take part in the Proposal, the Academy’s version of a graduation ceremony.

“You don’t get it,” Alex ground out with clenched teeth. “Because all you do is spend your days high above in your aerie, looking down your nose at the poor humans. We just want to matter to someone, somewhere in this shit hole you Angels created! I know what I’m doing, so stay out of this!”

"Do you?” Michael questioned, peering intently at the young human, as though he was searching for any sign of fear on Alex’s face. “Do you realize what will happen to you?"

"Yes! I will be used as breeding stock and when everything is said and done, my children will be in a better position than I ever was,” he exclaimed heatedly. “I know they’ll never be of equal rank to my spouse, but they'll be higher on the food chain than I'll ever be able to achieve even if I had become a soldier."

Sighing, Michael turned away from Alex and gazed at the view of Vega from Alex’s bedroom window. "I promised your father, I'd protect you and--"

"You failed,” Alex threw out, not bothering to hide a smile at seeing the Archangel flinch at his accusation. “Now leave me alone. I don’t have anything to say to you, Michael."

Those words told Michael that Alex was closed off to him and would stay so unless Michael changed all that. He never meant to lose the boy after finding him; yet, he had stupidly placed his duty to Vega over that of the promised he made to Alex’s father. While his focus had been on General Riesen and Vega’s Senate, Madam had swooped in and snatched Alex from the streets, effectively hiding him from Vega and its horrors until his 19th year.

Michael gave Alex a last glance and then spun on his heel, storming out the room. He didn’t care if anyone saw him angry because his anger was more directed at himself than at Alex or his stubbornness.

"The Proposal takes place at 8pm tomorrow, Archangel, in case you are wondering,” Madam offered softly while seeming to appear from the shadows.

"Why should I care about that?” Michael countered though he was secretly grateful for the invitation. Even though he was the Protector of Vega, the citizens were still allowed their privacy. So without an invitation, Michael would’ve stayed away and tried to find another way to save Alex. “He’s made his choice.”

"Apologies then, Archangel,” Madam replied, bowing her head slightly. “Forgive me for overstepping,” she added, which caused Michael to sneer before continuing on his way, leaving behind the former school teacher and her Academy.

***

_“This world is filled with monsters far worse than those boys, Alex. The blade I gave you... You must use it. We can't wait for our fathers to return, Alex. We must fight our battles on our own.”_

_“Dad never taught me how,” Alex mumbled while turning the knife over in his hand._

_“Mine did. I'll teach you.”_

_A_ _small_ _smile blossomed_ _across_ _Alex’s_ _face_ _as_ _he_ _looked_ _into_ _the_ _eyes_ _of_ _the_ _man_ _who_ _had_ _saved him._ _For so long, Jeep had been his protector, which meant Alex never learned how to trust a stranger unless Jeep did first. So putting his life in the hands of this stranger was a huge risk. Especially in a world where everyone was basically out for themselves and what they could get._

***

Bathed in the soft light of the ballroom’s alcove, Alex felt out of place in a newly tailored suit as he waited his turn. Tonight, he would be one of seven _students_ taking part in this year’s Proposal and though Madam made sure all of them were well-versed in the evening’s proceedings, it didn’t mean that Alex was prepared for this, the next undertaking in his short life.

“Do you think they’ll be nice?” Bixby asked, her voice breaking through Alex’s thoughts, as she ran her small fingers down the sleeve of Alex’s suit.

Barely holding in a sigh, Alex looked down at the 4-almost-5-year-old blonde and said, “Yeah, kid, I think they’ll be nice.”

“Maybe if we’re really lucky, they’ll make a Proposal for me too,” Bixby grinned widely, showing off two bright rows of milk teeth.

This time, Alex did sigh. “Maybe… So how do I look?” He asked, turning in a small circle so Bixby could see him from all angles.

After looking him up and down, Bixby shrugged nonchalantly and grinned, “You’ll do.”

“Thanks, kid,” Alex returned sarcastically and then pulled her into a tight hug, probably be one of their lasts. In a little over a week, he’d be gone and Bixby would become just a happy memory.

The sound of a throat clearing caused the pair to pull away and stare at the source… Madam, who stood regally in a long navy gown made of Chantilly lace with a scalloped lace off-the-shoulder neckline. Her long black hair was pinned and curled into place on the side of her head in a tight, elegant knot. "Alexander... it's time," she announced, giving them each a pointed look: Alex to not screw this up and Bixby for being out of the girls’ wing after hours.

Alex nodded once and then turned to Bixby, kneeling down so he was eye-level with her. “Bedtime for you, Bix.”

“Night, Alex,” Bixby replied, her voice small and full of sadness knowing that this was the beginning of the end. With one last hug, Bixby stepped away and dropped a small curtsy to Madam before disappearing through the doors.

With Bixby gone, Alex rose and gave his reflection one final look, straightening his shoulders before holding out his elbow for Madam to take. Once they had passed through the gap in the hung curtains, Madam stopped and asked softly, “Now, do you remember what I told you?”

“Yes,” Alex huffed while he scanned the massive room, gazing at the people mingling inside.

The room had once been a boutique restaurant that Madam had transformed into the Academy’s central room, serving mainly as the students’ dining room. Yet for one night each year, the room again transformed, but this time into a splendid ballroom draped in fabric. On the walls and windows, sheer crimson fabric cascaded down in waves, while the fabric stretched across the ceiling, forming a circular sphere centered over the dance floor. The dance floor was positioned at the front of the room where the wall curved, providing a magnificent view of the old Caesar’s Palace, home to House Riesen. Surrounding the dance floor, various tables were in place: some practically filled to the brim with food while others had two chairs, a clear sign to encourage her guests and her student to sit and converse because she wanted her charges to make a good match and be happy in their new lives. Unfortunately, though, sometimes that didn’t happen for all of her students.

“Well?” She prompted as she raised an artfully plucked eyebrow unamused by her student’s antics.

“Oh, right,” Alex breathed. “Answer their questions, be polite, and most important of all… don’t sabotage each other,” he quoted in a bored way.

"Good. Now, off you go," Madam shooed, waiting until Alex had disappeared into the crowded ballroom before going in search of her husband.

As the night progressed, Alex mingled and charmed prospective spouses, but all the while his heart was secretly breaking. While he never had the chance to know his mom, Charlie, he had grown up hearing stories of her from Jeep and it was through those stories that Alex decided that he wanted that kind of love. Though it wouldn’t happen because this was his choice and he had to accept it.

“Alex, a word,” Madam requested, hours later as she steered him away from an older, though not an unattractive man. “You’ve secured no less than five proposals, so I’d say this evening has been a success. You may return to your room, if you wish, or continue to mingle for another hour or two until I officially conclude this year’s Proposal.”

Madam saw a look of unease flash across Alex’s face before disappearing a mask of indifference and it tugged at her heartstrings. She didn’t understand then and she couldn’t understand now why someone would throw their child away.

Prior to the Extermination War, she had been a young elementary school teacher, who loved gazing at her smiling, eager-faced students. With General Riesen and the Senate more focused on protecting the current order, the children of Vega, especially those at the bottom, were lost to a circumstance beyond their control. As much as she wished to educate and care for all of Vega’s children, Madam could only afford to rescue ten a year…so Alex was one of her lucky ones.

"I think I'll go to my room,” Alex decided, then bowed slight, “good night, Madam." 

"Goodnight, Alex. We'll discuss your proposals after breakfast tomorrow," Madam told him softly.

With a nod, Alex turned on his heel and slipped through the set of curtains forming a temporary alcove, heading for his room in the boy’s dormitories. All of Madam’s students slept in large dormitory-style rooms until they reached their sixteen year, then they would receive a single room until their Proposal.

When Alex got back to his room, he wasn’t surprised to find Bixby fast asleep in his bed, clutching her lavender colored bunny to her chest. As he stared into her almost angelic face, Alex wondered what would happen to Bixby once he was gone.

Alex knew Madam would never allow anything terrible to happen, but Bixby was a lot younger than most of the other girls and some of the girls liked to bully the much smaller ones, a sight which Alex had seen and stopped a few times.

“Awe, kid,” Alex sighed as he quickly stripped out of his confining suit and into a pair of loose-fitting pants and t-shirt before slipping into bed next to Bixby, who seemed to gravitate immediately towards him in her sleep. Though by morning, she’d be gone, secreted back to the girl’s wing for a hearty breakfast followed by lessons in the 3 R’s—reading, writing, and arithmetic.

Curling around the girl, Alex buried his nose in her nose, breathing in the smell of her shampoo as he tried not to think about what tomorrow would bring. In the morning, he would meet with Madam and she would hand over his Proposals, which brought with it a whole slew of uncertainties, especially concerning how long he had left under its roof. Alex had seen students leave within a matter of days while others had lingered for weeks before finally leaving. If he was lucky, he’d choose someone, who wasn’t in such a rush for him to leave because Alex wanted as much with Bixby as possible.


	2. The Decision

_Next Morning_

“Come, Alex,” Madam ordered, rising for her chair in the dining room. It had been almost three years since Alex had last been in her inner sanctum, but only to be told it was time for his own room.

There was a joke whispered between her students about how there were three times when a student would enter her rooms: arrival, the Proposal, and the goodbye. Alex could remember the first two times, in such clarify, and now it was time for his last memory. It was all so bittersweet.

Michael might’ve looked down his nose at where Alex, but over the last eight years, the future Chosen One had found a family, a family that hated to leave, especially Bixby. She had become a sister, if not a daughter, to him, since he’d saved her from her addict mother, who was trying to sell her for food.

Once they were inside her office, she directed Alex to the wingback chair in front of her desk, where Alex’s offers were waiting. He was fortunate to have good looks and charm because the rest of his cohorts were lucky if they received more than one offer. But, of Alex’s seven, Madam threw out two because there was no way in hell, she would allow her student to become a sex slave.

There was something about Alex Lannon that drew people to him, and if Madam had more time him, she would've tried to find why; but she didn’t, so all she could do was let him go.

“There’s no set way of going this Alex,” Madam began, but only after Alex was before her. “I like to let every student decide how we will proceed in choosing their future.”

Alex leaned forward and shuffled the folders around a few times, then peered at her through his long lashes. “Can I have a few minutes alone, just so I can wrap my head around all this?”

A sincere smile tugged at Madam’s lips. “Take as long as you need, Alex, and come and find me when you’re ready.” With those parting words, Madam rose from her chair and left, closing the door to her rooms softly behind her.

Scrubbing his fingers through his hair, Alex blew out a puff of air and grabbed the first folder his hand landed on, opening it to the letter of introduction. As with everything, Madam was precise in her requirements for a Proposal, which meant each offer was constructed in three parts: a letter of introduction, the offer, and then the dower clause. A clause, she considered to be the most important aspect because it provided, in detail, how her student would be supported if they were to outlive their _chosen_.

Generally, Proposals tended to be pretty mundane, ranging from simple companionship for an elderly man to parents seeking a consort for their homely daughter, who nobody wanted to marry to a devoted nephew looking for a bodyguard/personal assistant for his homebound Aunt. As he read over each offer, Alex began to weigh the pros and cons, specifically in terms of his freedom.

If he accepted the older man, then it was possible the arrangement would only last a few years and then he would be well-provided for. It didn’t sound like such a bad offer, but it did have stipulations, particularly with marriage and children. If he were to ever marry or father children, before or after his _chosen’s_ death, then the dower would be made void.

On the other hand, even if the girl wasn’t pretty, he’d have a home and family… something he hadn’t had since before Jeep left him. While the offer might sound nice, the girl’s parents were obviously in control, so that could mean a living hell until their deaths… or worse.

With every offer, Alex’s heart sank further and further into his chest. At eleven, Madam’s offer had sounded so wonderful, given all he had to do was sell his companionship within his 19th year to a person he, ultimately, chose. Yet faced with choosing his future, Alex wished that he’d taken his chances on the streets before joining Vega’s military. What’s done was done there was no going back. It had been hours since Madam had left him, but he finally made his choice.

“How’s it going, Alex?”

Turning at the sound of Madam’s voice, Alex gave the older woman a small smile and sighed, “Overwhelmed.”

“Most do,” she agreed, “but I’m more than happy to help you decide which path is best for your future.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiled. “But I think I have a pretty good idea which one I will choose.”

Madam smiled. “Good news, then. Now as you saw, none of your offers are urgent, so I’m going to give you a week before you make your final decision. Then, I’ll contact your _Chosen_ and make the appropriate arrangements.”

“Thank you, Madam,” Alex breathed, feeling every bit like the weight of the world was pressing down on his broad shoulders.

“Enjoy your last week with us, Alex. I know you’ll be greatly missed by us all,” Madam told him, then added just as he walked away, “Bixby was looking for you earlier. I believe you’ll find her in the walled garden.”

“Thank you, again,” Alex bowed then turned and left.

Madam watched as the young man walked away, and couldn’t help but notice the tense way he moved. As with most of her young charges, the decision was the start of a whole new life for her students and she understood how they felt, in a small way. On the morning of her wedding, she had felt a great sense of unease at leaving her parents’ home for her husband’s.

“I hope you’ve made the right choice, Alex,” she murmured once he was out of earshot.

***

“Alex!” Bixby called out as she sped down the garden path towards her friend. 

After a morning spent practicing her writing and taking a spelling test, Bixby was eager to do something fun and Alex was just the person to help her, even if it had to be safe. Lame. 

Catching her in his arms, Alex swung her into the air before setting her back down on the stone path. “Aren’t you supposed to be in classes?”

“Tutor Balfe let us go early on account of Carter Peters,” Bixby supplied, looking up at Alex with innocent eyes. Alex wasn’t stupid, so he strongly suspected that Carter had taken the blame for Bixby because he happened to have a huge crush on blonde pixie.

Cocking a lone eyebrow, Alex narrowed his eyes as he gazed down at Bixby’s upturn face. “Do I want to know what Carter Peters did this time?”

“Nope,” Bixby said with a grin. “So did you meet any nice people last night?”

“I did.” Alex couldn’t hold back a fond smile while he watched Bixby’s mouth twist as she thought about what her next question would be.

With her hands clasped behind her back, Bixby rocked back and forth on her toes and asked, “Have you decided yet?”

“What if I have?” Alex teased, barely keeping the laughter from his voice. Bixby’s inquisitive nature always had a way of making him smile.

Alex’s words caused Bixby’s childish grin to morph into a huffy pout with crossed arms and all. “Would you tell me?”

“Maybe,” Alex drawled as he reached out and ruffled Bixby’s hair, drawing a high-pitched squeal from the girl for messing up her hair.

All of Madam’s students learned to take an interest in their appearance, so every morning teeth were cleaned, faces washed, and the boys’ hair combed and girls’ braided. Today, it looked like a one of the older girls had helped Bixby style her hair in a waterfall braid.

“Okay…” Bixby sniffled, a few tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, “I’m going to miss you.

Crouching down, Alex brought his hands up and cradled her face, wrapping at the wetness on her cheeks. “Hey, hey. No tears, kid. This isn’t goodbye yet.”

“I know,” Bixby whispered before pulling away from Alex’s hands and wiping her nose with the sleeve of her dress, “but I just hate that you’re going away.”

“We all have to leave sometime, Bix,” Alex gently pointed out. “We can’t stay here forever.”

“I know. It’s just not fair,” Bixby replied forlornly.

A moment passed then Alex breathed out, gazing into Bixby’s weary face. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“Okay…?” Bixby drawled, looking every bit as skeptical as an almost 5-year-old could be.

“What if I promise to visit you as much as I can?”

Bixby’s face morphed into one of disbelief at Alex’s words, like he expected her to believe him. She was five, not an idiot. “That’s not a deal you can make.”

“I know,” Alex smiled, “but I can try my hardest to not be made into a liar.”

“Okay,” Bixby smiled back reassuringly, even if she didn’t really think that Alex could keep his promise.

From the start, Bixby learned—like all of Madam’s students—that the Academy was only home until the Proposal then all ties vanished, either party owing the other anything which was one reason why Madam tried to instill a sense of good judgement in all of her students; least, they make the wrong decision and end up in a world of hurt.

Standing up, Alex ruffled her hair once more and asked, “How about I buy you a drink?”

“Come on,” Bixby laughed as she grabbed Alex’s hand and tugged, pulling the older blonde forward and into the building.

***

When Madam entered her office, Alex seated once more, waiting for her arrival. “This is always the saddest day for me,” Madam admitted as she took her seat before Alex. “When one of my flock must choose that will shape the whole of their future in Vega.”

Alex nodded grimly in agreement, knowing that Madam wasn’t seeking any platitude, but merely stating a fact… a fact she no doubt acknowledged one too many times in the last twenty years.

“I always ask this of my students before they voice their final decision: do you wish for my opinion on any of the proposals you have seen?”

“No,” Alex replied, adding out of conditioning than actual politeness, “I thank you for the offer, though.”

“Of course,” Madam said serenely, “so who will it be Alex?”

“Proposal 3,” he told her.

Madam held in her smile and instead gave a simple nod of her head. Before Archangel Michael had approached her, she never thought her loyalty to any of her students would be tested in such a way, but when the Protector of Vega all-but-orders you to draft a Proposal for him with an offer that Alex would never pass up, you’re left with very little choice in the matter. Especially when refusal could prove harmful to rest of your students.

“Good choice, Alex,” Madam praised. “I will let him know and with no reason to keep you any longer, enjoy the rest of your day.”

As he climbed to his feet, Alex paused with what felt like a heavy burden on his shoulders and asked, “Would you tell me if the Archangel Michael made a Proposal to me?”

“You know that everything is kept confidential until the meeting, Alex,” Madam reminded him gently, yet firmly. As much as she wanted to tell Alex, who he had actually chosen, her own sense of fairness won out. She had never done it for any of her other students and even though Alex was one of her favorites—if not her favorite—she needed him to learn one last lesson, a lesson that all her students had learned before him: trusting one’s own heart to do what felt right.

“Thanks, anyway.”

“You’re going to be missed, Alex.”

“The Proposal said that I’d get my own free time, so I was wondering if—"

“I’d allow you to see Bixby during those times,” Madam interrupted with a smile.

“Yeah…” Alex breathed.

“Of course, Alex,” Madam agreed. “I can see how much you both adore each other and I’d be dumb to separate you two,” she pointed out. She could still remember Alex standing at the main entrance of the Academy, clutching at a tattered blanket and begging her to make an exception for this little girl—barely a year old—whose mother had tried to sell her for food.

“Thanks, again,” Alex said, “for everything.” Rising from his chair, Alex turned and left Madam’s office. With only a week left in the Academy, he needed to pack and see the Academy seamstress for the new outfit he’d be required to wear to meet his chosen.

It was only after the office door closed behind him that Madam lets out a deep sigh as she leaned back into her high wingback chair. “I hope I’m doing what’s best for you, Alex Lannon.”


	3. Goodbyes

On socked feet, Bixby slipped inside Alex’s room and scrambled onto his bed, kneeling in front of the open bag Alex was trying to pack. “Here,” Bixby said, forcibly thrusting her lavender colored rabbit into Alex’s face. 

Stopping in mid-fold, Alex’s eyes crossed as he focused on the plush toy being held in front of his face. Alex had given her the rabbit as second birthday gift, but only because he remembered how much he had loved the tattered black lab puppy Jeep had found the burned-out shell of a house. Sadly, the stuffed lab was lost long before Alex came to Vega.

Alex reached out and grabbed the rabbit, gently pushing it away from his face. “I can’t take your rabbit, Bix,” he told the girl.

“I don’t want you to be alone,” Bixby pouted, looking up at Alex through her long blonde lashes.

A grim frown appeared on Alex’s face as he gazed at Bixby, knowing exactly what this little girl was trying to pull. As soon as Bixby was old enough, she quickly learned how to manipulate Alex into doing anything and everything she wanted; but Alex had to be strong and not allow this blonde little girl, who he loved to turn him into a push over. “I won’t, kid,” Alex assured, pulling her into a hug, “I promise.”

“Are you sure?” Bixby asked, her voice muffled from being pressed close to Alex’s chest.

“Yeah,” Alex breathed into her hair before releasing the girl and setting her back down on the bed.

Bixby looked at Alex and nodded though she still reached out and tried to tuck her rabbit under the stack of shirts in Alex’s open bag.

“Bix, keep your rabbit. He’s gotta be here to look after you.”

“Because you won’t be,” Bixby voiced, throwing the obvious out into the universe.

Alex exhaled. “I spoke with Madam and she’s agreed to allow me to see you as much as I’m able too, okay?”

“Really?” Bixby squealed as she launched forward, wrapping her skinny arms around Alex in an almost bear-like hug.

“I love ya, kid,” Alex murmured, pressing a swift kiss into her blonde locks before pulling away, “now remember if ya ever need me, I’ll never be too far away.”

Bixby stared up at Alex and then nodded, watching silently as Alex tucked the last of his things into his bag, which didn’t amount to very much. Jeep had tried to leave Alex with a few essentials, but being so young, most of Alex’s things were stolen by teenagers while living in the tunnels.

“Can I walk down with you?” Bixby asked when Alex finally picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, signaling his readiness to leave.

With a shake of his head, Alex said, “You know that’s not possible, Bix. You have afternoon classes to attend and this meeting is only attended by Madam, my chosen, and me.” Seeing the expression on Bixby’s face, Alex slowly turned in place and asked, “Now, how do I look?”

Bixby looked Alex up and down, examining his Proposal clothes, and then grinned. “You’ll do.”

“Just what I wanted to hear,” Alex laughed. “I think it’s time for you to get to class.”

“I’m going,” Bixby sassed while making a point to walk at a glacial pace towards the bedroom door which clearly amused Alex to no end.

“Then move faster, kid.”

“Bye, Alex,” Bixby waved once she had made it to the door.

“See ya around, Bix,” Alex called out as she ducked out and disappeared, presumably to collect her books and put on her shoes before heading downstairs to lunch. It’s only after she’s gone that Alex reached under his bed and grabbed his most cherished possession, the knife Michael gave him all those years ago. Slipping it into his front pocket of pants, Alex took one final look at his room and walked out, heading for the future he’d chosen.


	4. Michael

Upon reaching Madam’s inner sanctum, Alex knocked and then waited for her summons, “Come in Alex, we’ve been waiting for you.” Pushing open the door, Alex paused just inside the door, taking in the two strangers standing at parade rest beside Madam’s desk. “Unfortunately, your _Chosen_ was unable to attend this meeting, so he has sent Specialist Banks of the Archangel Corps to escort you to your new home. 

“But what about the contracts, Madam, I—” Alex wavered, clearly stunned by the lack of his _Chosen_.

“Already completed,” Madam interrupted. “He feared his duties to the city wouldn’t allow him to make this meeting, so he signed them early. But he didn’t want to shorten your time, as agreed,” she explained. “So if you’re ready, Alex, we’ll get started?”

With a hesitant nod, Alex left the doorway and walked in the room, taking a seat in front of Madam’s desk, reminiscent of the morning following his Proposal. But now, it felt like a lifetime ago because this moment marked the end of his childhood and the beginning-whether he was ready or not-of his adulthood. “What do I need to do?”

Madam smiled approvingly at Alex as she set down the contract and pen. “Just read over the contract and make sure it matches the Proposal you chose, Alex,” she explained. “And then sign.”

With a nod, Alex flipped the folder open and read the first few lines before Specialist Banks’s intense gaze began to unnerve him. “Is it possible for the Specialist to wait outside until I’m done?”

“Specialist,” Madam said while flicking her eyes towards the door, a clear sign that she should wait outside until Alex was finished.

After Specialist Banks was gone, Alex smiled appreciatively at Madam and then turned his focus to the words. Yet only a few minutes—clearly, not enough time for him to read the contract—passed before he scribbled his signature in all the right spots. It was only once he finished and was standing that he leveled an extremely hurt expression at her. “You made it seem like Michael didn’t make me an offer.”

“And yet you still signed, even after seeing his signature,” Madam pointed out unapologetically. She wasn’t sorry for omitting certain facts from Alex and there was no way she was going allow Alex’s hurt to make her feel guilty. “Why is that, Alex?”

“Lesser of the evils, I guess,” Alex shrugged. “I don’t what he wants and this the only way I’m going to learn.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Alex Lannon.”

“So do I,” Alex agreed gravely.

Holding out her hand, Madam waited for Alex to grasp it, squeezing gently. “Good luck, Alex.”

“Goodbye, Madam,” he returned. “Thank you so much for everything.”

Reaching out, Madam cupped Alex’s cheek and admitted softly, “You were a wonderful student and I wish you all the best in this fucked up world.”

With a laugh, Alex stepped away and turned, picking his bag up and throwing it over his shoulder. As he opened the door, his eyes locked with the female soldier, who seemed to be doing her damnedest to bore a hole into the wood paneling.

“Do you have a first name, Specialist Banks? Or should I try to guess it?” Alex quipped, attempting to be humorous, but only earning a dark stare from the soldier.

“Specialist Banks is fine, Mr. Lannon.”

“Alex… Call me, Alex,” he supplied.

“I can’t do that, Mr. Lannon,” Banks informed him swiftly. “You are now the consort of the Archangel Michael.”

“Companion,” Alex shot back.

Banks raised a lone eyebrow. “Is there a difference, Mr. Lannon?”

“There’s a hell of a difference,” Alex growled hotly.

“If you say so,” Banks snorted.

“There is!”

Instead of answering, Banks eyeballed him for another second before she turned, motioning for him to follow. Once outside, the pair were immediately joined by male soldier, who’d been waiting by one of Vega’s jeeps.

“Specialist Mack, Mr. Lannon,” the soldier greeted, reaching out to take Alex’s bag, though Alex pulled back and shook his head. Soldier or not, the few months Alex spent in the tunnels taught him to never let anyone he didn’t know to touch his things.

Alex glared at Specialist Banks, who was oh-so-graciously holding the jeep door opened for him. “I’m a damsel-in-distress,” he muttered under his breath as he climbed inside, placing his bag across his lap. Once the door slammed shut, Alex slid down his seat and stared out of the window, deciding to ignore his escorts.

Specialists Banks and Mack shared a look over the jeep’s hood and then joined Alex. Michael’s orders were clear: they were to see to all of Alex’s needs. Unfortunately, that translated into treating him the same way they would treat a V-6.

As Mack turned out of the circular drive, Alex couldn’t help but glance back at the Academy, hating to see the back of it. “Where to now?” He asked a few minutes later, just as they were passing what once The Mirage.

“The Stratosphere Tower,” Banks replied in a clipped tone and without bothering to glance at Alex as she spoke. “Archangel Michael’s home.”

Alex nodded and then seemed to slide even further down in his seat. “Thanks,” he told her if a little begrudgingly. Madam taught independence, or at least what passed for independence in her Academy. Yet now, it seemed like Michael was trying to take it all away, transforming him into a Rapunzel-like character, locked high away and only spoken of in whispers by the townspeople below.

After Mack had dropped Banks and Alex off, Alex sensed the curious glances and stares almost immediately. Alex tightened the grip of his bag and straightened his shoulders, waiting for Specialist Banks to make the first move.

“Specialist,” a middle-aged man greeted in a rough tone while his gaze never left Alex, “who’s your friend?”

“New recruit. Michael’s orders,” Banks returned respectfully. Yet her body language told Alex that she didn’t actually respect him.

“Of course,” he acknowledged before turning on his heel and throwing a brisk, “carry on, Specialist,” over his shoulder as he left.

With Banks leading them the grand foray, Alex could hear the whispers, questioning his presence within the military barracks.

“Why did you lie?” Alex asked, but only after the elevator doors closed behind them.

“He’s a nosy bastard who’s still pissed that he washed out of Corps training.”

“That’s not an answer,” Alex pointed out.

Banks growled under her breath, glaring all the while at Alex’s reflection in the mirrored elevator. “Vega’s soldiers are loyal to Vega and the Senate, but the Corps are Michael’s and Michael’s alone. So you’ll need to learn quickly, Mr. Lannon, that you can only trust those in the Corps.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Alex mumbled, feeling every bit like a child being chastised for not understanding an important fact. After that, the rest of their elevator ride continued in silence until they reached the first floor of Michael’s aerie.

“Michael is currently attending the Senate,” Banks announced as the elevator doors opened, “so he’s requested that you make yourself at home while he’s gone.”

“Thanks,” Alex hummed distracted by the surroundings of his new home. In the last eighteen years, Michael had transformed the Las Vegas attraction into a sanctuary that belonged only to him.

With a sigh of annoyance, Banks rolled her eyes and stated, “If there’s nothing else, Mr. Lannon, Specialist Mack and I will just outside.”

“Thanks, again,” Alex said for what seemed like the umpteenth time since meeting Banks, like a broken record. The problem was he didn’t have a clue on how to act around her. Madam liked to limit her students’ contact with Vega’s army.

Once Banks was gone, Alex walked deeper into Michael’s room, a place few entered unless by invitation from the Archangel—a feat that was rare. Where shops and kiosks once resided, Michael’s design had ripped it apart, creating five living areas with his room being the focal point. It was so that Michael could gaze upon Vega and its people if he so desired.

The room was alight in with the soft glow of lighted candles, while heavy crimson curtains hid the large windows, allowing Michael to shut Vega out if he so wished. In the center of the room was a hexagon-shaped platform that had beautifully carved paneled bookcases on three of its sides and gossamer fabric hanging from the remaining ones.

Once he had taken his fill of Michael’s room. Alex dropped his bag and flopped down on the bed, laying back, and started tracing the delicate, angelic artwork painted above him with his eyes. In the back of his mind, he knew the Proposal was too good to be true, and yet, he’d trusted that she wouldn’t allow him to make a bad choice. Sadly, it appeared there truly was no loyalty within Vega when it came to the will of the Archangel Michael.

Deciding it better to push those thoughts away, Alex turned on his side and pulled his knees into his chest, waiting for sleep to come. Most of last night was spent tossing and turning because he couldn’t stop his mind from wondering about the person he’d chosen. He just never imagined that it’d be Archangel Michael.

“What have I done?” He murmured softly as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

***

“How is he?” Michael inquired when he returned from the Senate. Normally, no one stood guard at the entrance to his private elevator, but with Alex upstairs, Michael wasn’t taking any chances.

“We arrived on schedule, Archangel, but he hasn’t made move to leave since then,” Banks replied while standing at parade rest.

Michael dismissed them with a nod, and then waited until they were gone before entering his elevator. On any other day, Michael would’ve entered his aerie through the floor above it, but didn’t want to scare his new _companion_ before they had a chance to talk. After all, their last conversation hadn’t been the best, which the cause of their current situation, whether Alex knew it or not. 

As soon as he exited the elevator, Michael’s gaze immediately began searching for Alex, never expecting to find the human curled up on his bed. The sight caused the breath in Michael’s chest to constrict because in all his long years, Michael had never thought one of his Father’s children would be so pleasing to him.

Alex had been a beautiful child, how could he not be, with Charlie for a mother. Yet, not all children managed to keep the beauty granted by youth. Though it seemed Alex proved to be exception, especially when dressed in his Academy suit that only enhanced his natural beauty. According to rumors, Madam sent her students to their new homes dressed in virginal white because she wanted to give the illusion of purity. Not that Michael believed Vega’s rumor mill.

Minutes passed for Michael as he continued to stare at Alex’s slumbering form, deep in thought, unsure about what to do. When Jeep had left Vega, there was an understanding that Michael would watch over Alex. Yet Michael had made the decision to only intervene if Alex’s life was ever put in danger. A stupid decision really because it allowed Madam to get her claws into Alex. Other the occasional update, Michael left Alex to Madam’s Academy, but the moment he knew it was Alex’s year, the decision to intervene was made for him. If Alex chose anyone else, then he would have been truly lost to Michael and the Archangel couldn’t allow that to happen.

Fortunately, the clock chiming six made the decision for him as he watched silently as Alex began to stir. With his eyes still closed, Alex rolled over and stretched languidly, his back arching away from the soft bedding before settling again, his arm thrown across his eyes. Unable to tear his gaze away, Michael’s eyes followed Alex’s every move as a warm heat curled in his belly. Michael knew it was wrong to feel desire for his charge… the _Chosen One_ because nothing good would come of it.

Alex blinked rapidly, clearing the sleep from his eyes as he peered at Michael with a soft smile on his lips. Though Michael didn’t know if the smile was for him or if it was how Alex normally awoke.

“Hello, Michael,” Alex greeted as he pushed himself, leaning back on his elbows so he could meet the Archangel’s gaze with his own.

“Alex,” Michael returned with a slight bow of his head. “I’m sorry for not telling you of my plans,” he supplied without prompting, knowing he needed to get this conversation over with. It would do neither one of them any good to drag it on.

“Why me?”

“Why not you?” Michael cocked his head and peered at Alex like the mysteries of the universe resided in him. “Do you believe yourself to be unworthy of protection?”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Alex scoffed. “I remember the night you saved me from those kids. You told me… no, you promised to teach me how to fight my own battles, and I just got tired of waiting.”

“And the _Academy_ was the answer to your problems?”

“I was eleven years old, Michael. My father had brought me to this city and **left me** on the streets to fend for myself. She offered me the first tangible lifeline, and I gladly took it,” Alex ground out. “Even with choosing you, I don’t regret the decision I made.”

“And what of the girl you rescued… Did she get a choice?”

Alex glared at Michael and growled, “You leave Bixby out of this. I found her and did what I thought was right. Her mother was going to sell her to the first person she found, who could get her what she needed.”

“And yet, you left her in that place without your protection… your guidance. So Madam can do what she wants with her now.”

“I didn’t have a choice. My contract was clear. My proposal **will** happen within my 19th year, regardless.”

“There’s that word again, Alex… Choice. The bane of mankind’s existence: the right to free will,” Michael paused briefly then continued. “Before my father’s disappearance, we, Angels, followed his will to the letter. Never wanting for ourselves or questioning his motives. Yet, in the time since, I find myself questioning my brother’s choice to turn against our Father’s creations and destroy them.”

“Do you envy me, Michael?” Alex sneered, using his words to jab at the fragility of Michael’s resolve.

“Envy is an emotion reserved only for mankind,” Michael intoned.

Alex laughed sarcastically. “Do you honestly believe that?”

Michael fell silent, then decided to change topics. “The written contract means nothing, Alex. All I asking from you is loyalty.”

“How can be so sure that I can give you that?”

“Because in spite of everything, you have a truly pure heart,” Michael stated, which caused Alex to scoff and roll his eyes. “Maybe one day, you’ll see what I do.”

Ignoring Michael’s maudlin attitude, Alex finally asked, “So where am I sleeping?”

“There is another bedroom on this floor with a connecting bath,” Michael told him. While a lot of tower’s former space had been converted into sleeping quarters, Michael believed it best to keep Alex on the same level as him, in hopes of lessening suspicion. Though Michael’s soldiers knew the tower was out of bounds, many had become curious over the years, but none dared to enter Michael’s aerie.

“Thanks,” Alex nodded.

With a tilt of his head, Michael stared at Alex and said, “I promise to ask nothing of you that you are not willing to give.”

“Sure,” Alex snorted, unable to keep the dismissive tone from his voice. After years of broken promises, Alex saw them all as empty, except for Madam’s. Despite her glaring omission, she managed to keep every promise made, a feat that even his dad, Jeep, had never accomplished. Because though he’d promised to love and protect Alex, he’d abandoned him on the streets of Vega with only a too brief note.

“Do you doubt my word?”

“Yeah, but it’s easy,” Alex scoffed, “because I don’t even know you.”

A brief flash of guilt crossed Michael’s face, but just as quick, it was gone, replaced with a hard stare. “I do not understand. I have watched over you since you were a child.”

“Key word there: watched,” Alex retorted, not even bothering to remark on his only real meeting with the angel. As they sat on that rooftop, staring across Vega’s landscape, Alex believed in the older man’s promise to teach, but as quick as he appeared, he was gone, leaving Alex once more to survive on his own. “Oh, and by the way, Mike. Human’s find that creepy.”

“What do you find it so offensive?” Michael asked, ignoring Alex’s disrespectful tone. No human dared to call him anything other than Michael or Archangel, yet, this boy—not yet an adult—stood before him, showing him the same contempt he might have shown his fellow man. Being on the receiving end of Alex’s anger seemed to renew a sense of fascination for Michael.

For so long, Michael thought the best course of action was to ignore the blonde as much as he could, yet in the process, he managed to lose sight of why this boy was important… Alex was the _Chosen One_ , humanity’s only hope for saving their world.

“Because normal people don’t do that,” Alex shot back before finally calling attention to the elephant in the room. “Why am I so special to you? Huh, Michael! Explain that to me.”

“I knew your mother and father from before,” Michael admitted with continued solemnity. 

“From before the war,” Alex pressed, “before the 8balls fell from the sky?”

“I met them on the same day, the day of your birth.”

Bringing his arms up, Alex crossed them in front of his chest and meet Michael’s gaze head on, glaring determinedly at the archangel. “Still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Now is not the time for such trivial questions,” Michael dismissed as he turned, putting Alex’s glare to his back.

“Then when, Michael?!” Alex yelled, becoming even more agitated when Michael turned his back on him. “You’ve bought my freedom and for what? I think I deserve to know at least that much.”

“I made a promise to your father, one that I was not able to keep when you first arrived,” Michael explained. “So allow me to keep my promise, now.”

With those words, Alex felt lost like he had nowhere to turn, stuck between a rock and a hard place. While the choice was his to make, only his _Chosen_ had the power to break the contract, whether by choice or by death. And Alex couldn’t see the Archangel dying anytime soon. “What will that cost?”

“Loyalty, Alex,” Michael reiterated. “I only want your loyalty.”

“Nothing else?”

Michael nodded. 

“Then what am I supposed to do all day?” Alex asked, causing Michael to turn and look at him. “I agreed to be someone’s companion and I don’t see myself following you around all day while holding your coat.”

Michael appeared to weigh Alex’s words and then said, “It is your choice, Alex. Choose a path and I will assist you in any way that I am able.”

“Do you mean it?” Alex asked. Though it shouldn’t mean anything to him, Alex was worried that Michael would break another promise. Unlike her other students, Madam had held out, allowing Alex the chance to hope that his protector would come, but when he didn’t, Alex’s decision was clear. Especially as the days drifted into one another and the desert nights became colder. The eleven-year-old knew he had to forge his own path because no one else was going to save him.

“Yes.”

Alex continued to stare at Michael, boring holes into the archangel. “You told me once you’d teach me how to protect myself… Is it still open?”

“Always,” Michael replied.

Alex’s face seemed to split in two at Michael’s words. “Then keep your promise, teach me to fight… show me how to be a soldier.”

“Of course.”

“When can we start?” Alex raised his head and met Michael’s gaze, oozing a kind of defiance that the angel hadn’t seen since Charlie. While she may have died too young, she spirit was alive and in her son.

“Tomorrow,” Michael intoned. “Tonight, we eat and then I’ll show you to your room.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alex agreed before following Michael through a set of double doors that were hidden behind a set of curtains. The room was an open concept dining-slash-living room with a large L-shaped sofa, matching side tables, and a long dining table, where a buffet style dinner had been laid out. While Michael’s design tastes leaned more toward the dark and the elegant, Alex felt very much at home in this room.


	5. Battle of Wills

Using his hands to push himself up, Alex staggered to his feet as he wiped the spittle from his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. With the sun just beginning to crest over the desert mountains, the desert morning air was still cool against the skin to go without a jacket. 

"Stop moving so fast you flinty bastard," Alex growled before redoubling his efforts, advancing on Michael with his shoulders hunched and palms raised. Unfortunately, Michael was faster, moving quickly out of Alex's path. Though instead of hitting the dirt face first like he had all the times before, Alex stumbled forward while still managing to stay on his feet.

"8balls are not going to slow down for you, so why should I?" Michael replied once he stopped moving, coming to rest with his hands clasped behind his back.

Alex ground his teeth and blew out a deep breath, attempting to calm his simmering anger because he so wanted to knock to the smugness out of Michael.

"Because I'm not a fucking 8ball," Alex growled before taking a defensive stance, waiting for Michael's return attack.

Without bothering to hide his smirk, Michael advanced quickly, though Alex was able to block his attack this time, even managing to land a partial blow across Michael’s chin. But as soon as his fist grazed Michael’s skin, the angel jerked back, causing Alex to overbalance. Michael reached out and pulled the blonde into his embrace, stopping his impending fall.

As much as Alex wanted to stay, Michael’s warmth was a bit too much considering the rising desert temperatures. Raising his hands, Alex pushed away, breaking the angel’s hold on him. While his hands were still raised, Alex wiped the sweat from his eyes, battle fatigued and dusty. “Can we call it a day?”

Unfortunately for Alex, it didn’t appear that Michael was ready to leave, just yet. Michael raised his blades once more and attacked though he stopped the hilt of his blade a mere inch from Alex’s face. “Remember Alex, you are the one who asked for help.”

"I know," Alex replied, scrubbing his hands through his sweaty and dusty hair. He hated Michael being right. “I know,” he repeated again, taking his jacket off and throwing it off to the side.

"Again," Michael all but ordered, returning his blades to their sheaths.

Even though Alex was trained in basic fighting techniques, Malcolm’s teachings weren’t enough if Alex was going to survive meeting an 8ball face to face. After all, humanity needed Alex to survive.

With a low growl, Alex resumed his stance, waiting for Michael's attack, which was swift and brutal, sending Alex to his knees.

"Again," Michael demanded once Alex was on his feet again.

As the morning wore on, Michael continued to test Alex’s limits, seeing just how far he could push the human before needing to retreat. Michael didn’t want to break the blonde, just make him stronger, so he was ready to face the long and dangerous road ahead.  

"I can't," Alex panted before folding his legs under his body and taking a seat on the hard desert ground. "Go. Leave me here to die," he added while shooing Michael in the general direction of Vega.

Michael peered at Alex and shook his head…sometimes humans could be so dramatic. But instead of commenting, Michael decided to ignore it. “You show great promise, Alex,” Michael conceded with a bit of pride in his tone. “Malcolm taught you well.”

"Good enough to join the Corps?"

The eagerness in Alex’s tone caused Michael’s curiosity to perk, but now wasn’t the best time to satisfy it. With a late morning Senate meeting, Michael needed to get back to Vega as soon as possible. Also, he knew he had to gain Alex’s trust first before the secrets would come.

“In time,” Michael admitted as he turned and began walking, leaving Alex still sitting on the ground.

Jumping to his feet, Alex grabbed his discarded jacket and followed, having to jog to catch up with Michael’s longer stride. The next few minutes passed in silence before Michael twisted, reaching out and grabbing Alex’s shirt, taking to the sky with the blonde held close.

“I hate it when you do that,” Alex grumbled into Michael’s ear, which seemed to cause the angel to hold him just a little tighter. 

***

A week turned into two and then a whole month since Alex had left Madam’s Academy. Though his fighting skills were improving by leaps and bounds, he still managed to sport the odd bruise.

“Why you all beat up?” Bixby asked before she started poking at the bruise that ran along Alex’s right arm. Usually, he wore a jacket or a long sleeve, but the morning had been hot and Alex simply forgot about the yellowing bruise, deciding to wear a t-shirt instead.

Alex laughed and pulled his arm away from Bixby’s wondering fingers, but not before reaching out and tweaking her nose. “What does Madam say about curiosity?”

Bixby hummed, her eyes shifting back and forth as she thought for a moment. “It usually ends in death,” she gave with a brightness that only a small child seemed capable of, especially when the topic being discussed wasn’t fully understood.

Shock crossed Alex’s face before he burst out laughing, scooping Bixby into his arms and swinging her around. “She never said that Bix,” he chastised gently.

With a shrug, Bixby peered into Alex’s gaze while giving him a coy smile. “It was imm-plied.”

“And who told you that?” Alex asked, his tone a mixture of curiosity and worry. Since leaving Madam’s, Alex often wondered who Bixby had looked to for companionship. While Madam would let anything happen to her students that didn’t mean Bixby couldn’t be influenced by others. Alex knew from experience that not all of Madam’s students had good hearts.

“Tommy heard it from Mr. Malcolm,” Bixby announced proudly.

“I’m sure he did,” Alex agreed, spinning Bixby once more. Once seated with Bixby on his lap, Alex pulled the little girl into a loose hug, pressing the girl’s warmth against his chest. “How’s your classes going?”

“Good,” Bixby told him. “Miss Jessica says my reading is getting better, but my penmanship is still lacking,” she added with a scowl.

“Is that a direct quote?” Alex joked, knowing that it probably was. More than once, Alex had seen Bixby echoing things she’d overheard from adults, and it seemed to have gotten worse since he’d left.

“Uh huh.”

Pressing a kiss to her head, Alex mused gently, “Well, we can’t all be as good as writers as Patricia.”

“I hate her,” Bixby muttered darkly.

“Hey!” Alex exclaimed as he tilted her head up, forcing her to look him in the eye. “We don’t talk like that.”

Bixby crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against Alex, silently pouting at the perceived slight. Alex was supposed to be on her side, not scold her hating Patricia Farr. “But she’s so mean, Alex,” Bixby whined.

“I know, Bix,” Alex told her gently. “Some people just don’t know how to be happy. So they want everyone around them to just as unhappy.”

“That’s a dumb reason.”

With a small laugh, Alex said, “Yeah, kiddo. It is.”

From there, the pair fell into silence while Bixby continued her examination of Alex’s bruises, tracing the yellowing skin with the barest of touches of her fingertips. Eventually, Bixby broke the silence by asking, “Is he mean?”

“Who?”

“Archangel Michael,” Bixby supplied, keeping her voice small. Like most of Vega’s citizens, Bixby was taught from birth that Michael was their city’s Protector, so she couldn’t speak against him. But that didn’t stop the rumors if only due to an air of mystery that followed him.

“I don’t—“ Alex began until Bixby’s pointed look managed to silence him. “He’s teaching me how to fight,” Alex finished lamely.

“But Mr. Malcolm teaches all the boys how to fight,” Bixby pointed out with a questioning look on her upturned face.

“Yeah, but not good enough to join the Archangel Corps.”

“Oh,” Bixby said, drawing the word out in such a way that her rosy cheeks reminded Alex of a chipmunk with nuts in its mouth. Blowing the air out of her cheeks, Bixby cocked her head to the side, peering at Alex. “If you live with the Archangel, then why don’t you just ask him?”

A child’s logic sounded so easy and easy and straight forward and maybe it was. But Alex didn’t want to complicate his relationship with Michael any more than it already was. “I wish it was that simple, Bix.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Alex promised.

Holding out her pinky to Alex, Bixby waited for Alex to grasp it with his own and said, “Pinky swear.”

“Pink swear,” Alex grinned as he used his free hand to push a section of Bixby’s fine blonde hair behind her shoulder. “So what do you want to do?”

“How long do ya got?” Bixby asked shrewdly.

Still grinning at the petit blonde, Alex replied, “About two hours and Madam said that I can take you out for a short visit.”

“I wanna go to the fountain,” Bixby cheered, seeming to leap from Alex’s lap. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and started to yank incisively on it, trying to get him to stand up, so they could go. “Come on, Alex!”

“Calm down, Bix. It’s not going anywhere,” Alex chuckled once he was standing, allowing Bixby to pull him outside and towards the fountain.

***

 It was rare when Michael truly felt annoyed, though when it did occur, his annoyance tended to be directed at members of the Vega's Senate (i.e. David Whele). But on this particular morning, his annoyance could be blamed on a certain blonde who was thirty minutes late to breakfast. Their daily ritual of eating together had started because Alex was used to sharing his meals with others and Michael found that he wasn't bothered by the chance to know the human better. After all, he desired Alex's trust.

So with a very human sigh, Michael pushed his chair back and left the breakfast table, determined to find out why Alex hadn't appeared yet. Michael crossed the short distance to Alex's doorway and then stopped, gazing unapologetically at the human. Alex was curled tightly around a fluffy pillow and snoring softly through his slightly open mouth.

As he continued to watch Alex sleep, Michael began to wonder when his feelings towards the young man began to evolve. The first time Michael had seen a slumbering Alex, he only saw the beauty that came from Alex being Charlie's son. Yet now, a heat pooled in his belly, an emotion that forced him to question his resolve to keep his promise to Alex.

Minutes passed before Michael finally entered the room and stood over Alex, who was wrapped in dark blue sheets. "Up!"

"Let me sleep," Alex groaned, apparently not as asleep as Michael originally thought. Then he rolled over, taking the pillow with him and causing the sheets to shift, revealing a lightly muscled, bare-chested Alex to Michael's wondering gaze.

"You wanted to learn how to fight, Alex," Michael pointed out, "how to be a soldier. Then get up!" His voice rose in pitch as he gave Alex a hard stare.

“Sleep is so much better,” Alex mumbled with his face still hidden behind the softness of his pillow.

Harding his glare, Michael didn't bother to hold back a sneer when he said, “Weak.”

“What did you say?” Alex demanded as he threw his pillow to the side. Leaning back on his elbows, Alex leveled Michael with a glare of his own.

“You are weak, Alex,” Michael accused. “A true soldier does not lay down and admit defeat because it is too hard.”

"What would you know?" Alex leveled, even though he already knew the answer. Madam might not have been a true believer of the Church of the Savior, but she did make sure all her students were educated in the faith, including the Biblical knowledge of the Archangel Michael.

"Since my creation, I have been my Father's Sword, carrying out his orders without questioning whether it was a test," Michael explained evenly, recalling the first time he had failed. That young boy's face still haunted his waking dreams and Michael sometimes could see him in Alex's own face.

“Did you ever fail?”

“Yes, more than once,” Michael replied.

Alex sat up and laying his hands in his lap, gazing at the spider-like lines that crisscrossed his palms. "I failed Jeep's test."

"Why do you believe that to be true?" Michael wondered. Not once had he ever given any thought to Alex's feelings over Jeep's decision to leave. But then again, how else should Alex feel with Jeep abandoning him on the street.

"I was never a strong child, so he made me an orphan to make me stronger. But instead of learning to fight, I took the first offer that gave me a warm bed."

"Perhaps you did fail his test, Alex," Michael acknowledged. "But consider the possibility that Jeep failed you."

"Huh?" Alex asked, his face morphing into one of confusion, an expression that Michael shouldn't have found cute. So the angel quickly shut down that train of thought.

"Suppose, he never gave you all the tools needed to survive, thus placing your life in danger, but still expected you to survive," Michael theorized, grasping at straws. After Charlie's death, Jeep tended to play his cards close to his chest, so Michael hadn't known of the Prophet's intentions until Alex's arrival and later abandonment.

After a few minutes of appearing to mull those words over, Alex swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Let's go."

So with a hidden smile, Michael stepped back and retreated, leaving Alex to shower and dress before a quick breakfast.

***

 Months had passed, but Alex was finally ready for Michael's approval board. Although the Archangel held complete authority over the Corps, he relayed on a trusted few to put all potential candidates through their paces.

"Archangel Michael selected you for Corps' training," a crotchety looking man stated, hands braced in front of him. Seated behind the long metal table, he cast an imposing figure, especially with the two equally stern people on either side of him.

Alex didn't like the look of any of them, but to qualify for the Corps, he'd have to jump through all of their hoops. Otherwise, an air of suspicion would follow him through the Corps.

“Even though, you’ve never been a soldier,” he continued, going as far as punctuate his statement with a raised eyebrow.

Straightening to his full height, Alex stared at them, never flinching under their collective scrutiny. "With all due respect, sir," Alex replied, his tone dripping with the barest of sarcastic intent, "being a current soldier is not a requirement." The jerk's superior attitude kind of reminded Alex of Michael's a little. Maybe they all took a class in it?

“Listen to me, smartass,” the middle-aged officer ground out, “I decide what the requirements for the Corps are. After all, I am one of Michael's best."

Alex’s spine stiffened at the officer’s words. He was very much ready for a fight. “And yet, Michael selected me for the Corps, despite any formal military training.”

The officer sneered, giving both of his colleagues a not-so-subtle glance. "Obviously taken with your charms."

"Michael finds me anything but charming," Alex barked, laughing and shaking his head, even if he didn't believe it himself.  While the once burning animosity was practically nonexistent, it had transformed into a strong case of unease which either were willing to question. Because the moment they did, both were scared they would act on it, ruining everything they managed to build.

Just as the officer began to open his mouth, intending to deliver a nasty retort, Michael cut him off. "I trust, Wilcox, that you are not questioning my selection." At some point, Michael had slipped silently inside, watching the ongoing process. Although he never intended to make his presence known, Michael couldn't allow Wilcox's disrespect go unchecked.

“Of course not, Archangel,” Wilcox groveled while bowing his head in a sign of submission.

Michael threw a stern glace at the groveling officer. "Alex Lannon has more than proven his abilities to me. So there is no need to prove them to you."

"Understood, Archangel," he simpered before adding, "will there be anything else, sir?"

"That is all." Michael, then, turned, but not before giving Alex a parting glance who did his best to pretend not to notice it, and left.

Wilcox waited until he was certain Michael was gone before finally speaking again. So with a sneer on his face, he rose to his full height--not all that tall to begin with--and tried to stare Alex down. Unfortunately for him, Alex wasn't in the least bit swayed, but only because of months spent being on the receiving end of Michael's less than savory expressions.

"I wanna make one thing clear, runt, being Michael's golden boy isn't going to protect you," he warned. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Alex replied in a militaristic tone.

“Now get the hell out of my sight,” the officer barked, adding a swift, “I’ll be in touch."

Turning on his heel, Alex left the room, closing the door behind him. Once the blonde was gone, Wilcox chuckled darkly and said, "He might be able to fight, but I'll be damned if lasts a week."

"I think he's stronger than you care to admit," the only woman of the trio chimed in. "Otherwise, Michael wouldn't have chosen him."

Wilcox scoffed at her assessment. "I heard the whispers when he arrived."

"We all have," she interjected. Regardless of rank, rumors managed to flow freely within Vega's military and the Corps, meaning that Alex's arrival had caused quite a stir. "I don't see the Archangel as the type to give his human pet the keys to the castle if he wasn't capable. After all, I'm sure he'd hate to have to replace him.

"Especially after paying such a tidy sum for him," the remaining panelist barked with laughter.

"I heard that rumor too," she replied, adding no further comment. In all honesty, she didn't care who warmed the Archangel's bed as long as the Corps' ranks had the best soldiers available.

"And?" Wilcox drawled expecting to hear more because usually the female soldiers heard the best gossip.

"And nothing," she retorted, indicating the conversation closed as far as she was concerned.

Outside of the meeting room, Alex had barely gone three steps before stopping and peering into a darkened corner. For some unknown reason, he sensed Michael was lurking, waiting on him.

"He's a dick."

“Yes,” Michael agreed without an ounce of inflection in his tone. Michael would never claim Wilcox as a favorite, but with a brilliant strategic mind, he was exactly who Michael need to lead the Corps in their continuing role as Vega's protectors.

With a burst of laughter, Alex, for an unknown reason, crowded into Michael's space, which caused the angel to bring his arm up and wrap it around Alex's waist, holding in place. As soon as Michael touched him, Alex's laughter stopped, and in the next second, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Michael's before retreating.

"Why?"

Alex bit his lip to keep from smiling at Michael's perplexed look, an effect that wasn't lost on the angel. With a shrug of his shoulders, Alex finally admitted a truth he'd been hiding for a long time. "I've had a crush on since I was eleven. But I've been wanting to do that since you came to see me at Madam's."

“Good,” Michael intoned before closing the gap between them again and pulling Alex into a deeper kiss. Bringing his free hand up, Michael wrapped it around Alex’s neck, stroking the bottom of his cheek with his thumb.

Once parted, Michael rested his forehead against Alex’s. "I have been wanting to do since finding you asleep in my bed."

Those words caused Alex to smile, and while he was content to let Michael continue holding him, there was a nagging suspicion of doubt running through his mind. "You said that you'd never ask anything of me."

“Yes.”

"Do you still mean it?" The worry and anxiousness in Alex's voice revealed to Michael that the rumors surrounding Madam's education weren't all true.

“Of course, Alex,” Michael assured him as he continued to stroke Alex’s cheek with his thumb. “In this instance, you lead and I will gladly follow.”

With a small laugh, Alex smiled, if still apprehensive. “Take me home.”

“Alex…”

“No!” Alex demanded, glaring at Michael with narrowed eyes. “You can’t take it back. I’m leading, now fall in line, Angel.”

Michael’s lips pulled a little to the left before kissing Alex swiftly on the mouth. “As you wish,” he breathed once they parted with a slight smirk still on his lips.

“What?” Alex asked, a little confused and thrown by Michael’s statement.

“I do not understand,” Michael told him.

With a roll of his eyes, Alex brought his hand up and pushed against Michael’s shoulder. “What was that for?”

“I believe the appropriate human saying is: Would not you like to know?”

Alex chuckled brightly. “Wouldn’t you…” Alex began to correct until a raised eyebrow from Michael silenced him. “Forget it. Who knew you had a sense of humor?”

“Hidden intricacies, Alex,” Michael deadpanned.

“Uh huh,” Alex hummed, “if you say so.”

“Home, now?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Alex joked, causing Michael to tilt his head. Reaching out, Alex poked Michael in the stomach and then grinned. “See, I can be funny, too.”

Michael shook his head and tightened his hold on Alex, intending on flying off with him. But Alex sensed his intentions and stepped away. “I don’t want anyone to see us,” he explained. “Wilcox already thinks I’m your pet,” he murmured, knowing Michael could hear every word.

Over the last couple of months, Alex had seen a few-if not all of-Michael’s special powers and a heightened sense of hearing was one of them. Which meant, Michael heard every one of Wilcox’s words, including that said between the generals after Alex left.

“I understand,” Michael agreed, causing Alex to smile and peck Michael softly on the lips before stepping away, headed for the closest set of stairs.

“See you upstairs,” he called back, knowing that Michael was right behind him.


	6. One Year Anniversary

“Going home?” Specialist Mack murmured while toweling his hair dry. In the half-crowded locker room, Ethan didn't want to draw attention to Alex's relationship with the Archangel. Over the last couple of years, the rumors surrounding Alex's arrival were all but forgotten and Ethan wanted to keep it that way, especially given how close they now were. Not that they had always been like that. 

When Alex had first enlisted in the Corps, Ethan was offended by the idea of Michael's companion playing soldier, but that all changed after Alex had saved Ethan's life. They, along with Specialist Noma Banks and a couple other soldiers, were out on a training exercise and had stumbled too close to a nest of 8balls. Unfortunately, Ethan had become separated from the group and Alex had drawn their attention, so Ethan could rejoin their group. Now the trio, including Specialist Banks, were as thick as thieves. Especially when it came to covering for each other... like now.

Once finished tying his shoes, Alex stood and grabbed his jacket, shutting his locker door. "Yeah."

"Big plans?"

"Probably not," Alex shrugged. On nights like this, Alex usually spent them in bed curled up with Michael. Although most wouldn't believe it, Michael was very tactile, especially when it came to Alex. It was like the angel couldn't get enough of him. Not that Alex would ever complain. "What about you?"

Ethan grinned and then with an air of coyness, said, "Nothing much."

"Hot date, then," Noma interjected while exiting the shower, completely nude. The first lesson the Corps taught all newly enlisted was modesty should be left at the door. Since the Corps was such a small division within Vega's larger military, their quarters were tight, so soldiers learned to live within a unisex environment.  

Chuckling softly, Alex shook his head and said, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night, Alex,” Ethan told him before turning his back and getting dressed.

With dark eyes, Noma watched silently as Alex left, her eyes never leaving the young man while a flicker of jealousy burned within her chest. During her first meeting of the companion, Noma had made sure to keep her distance because of what he represented. but, as soon as Alex's enlistment had been approved, Noma had tried her damnedest to gain the blonde's attention. But Alex had quickly shut her down, leaving Noma wondering if there might have been more than simple companionship to Michael.

After stealing away to the second floor, Alex slipped inside the tower's emergency stairway, slowly beginning the climb to the lowest level of the tower's pod. Alex had learned quickly that by using the elevator, it drew more suspicion to Michael's home... something Alex didn't want to do. So as soon as he reached the pod, he'd take the elevator to the home he shared with Michael.

"Michael?"

On exiting the elevator, Alex stopped dead in his tracks, not believing what he was seeing. Flowers lay scattered across the floor, forming a path to the living room. Always a curious one, Alex followed the trail and entered a room bathed in the soft glow of candles.

“What’s all this?” Alex asked, doing his best to play dumb. While he knew the importance of today, he never imagined Michael to have a romantic side. But the elegantly laid table told a different story. Subconsciously though, he couldn’t help wondering if Michael had finally given into Consul Becca Thorn’s not-so-subtle flirtations.

Michael turned away from the windows, gazing first at Alex then at the candlelit dinner. Even almost a year of living with Alex and Michael still failed to grasp a wider understanding of human interaction. “Is it not customary to celebrate one’s anniversary with dinner?”

“Oh,” Alex breathed, a little awestruck by Michael’s response. On some level, he had never imagined the stoic angel would want to give him romance.

The corner of Michael’s lips twitched forming the semblance of the frown as he mulled over Alex’s words. “Are you not pleased?”

“Oh, I’m very pleased,” Alex told him as he threw his jacket over the closest chair and walked towards Michael. “But…” he faulted which seemed to cause Michael’s frown to deepen.

“You are not pleased,” Michael interpreted. “I should not have done this.” Michael decided to not wait for a response before moving to clear the table. But Alex quickly stopped him, crowding into Michael by using his body to push Michael away from the table.

“I love that you did this,” Alex admitted as he brought his hands up and cupped Michael’s face, forcing the angel to meet his gaze. “I just feel bad that I didn’t get you anything.”

“You are all I need, Alex Lannon.” To an untrained ear, it might have sounded empty of emotion. But to Alex, who had a year to listen and to learn Michael’s inflections, it was full of nothing but love. “I trust the last year as shown you that.”

“It has, but sometimes a guy likes to hear it from his companion,” Alex grinned cheekily.

“Husband,” Michael corrected gently, yet forcibly.

When he had originally made his Proposal, Michael had done it with the intention of providing Alex with protection and in return, possibly, gaining the blonde’s friendship. He never imagined that the Chosen One would become something so much more dear and precious to him. “You are so much more than my companion, Alex… You are my heart.”

Blinking back the prickle of tears, Alex reached out and grasped Michael’s shoulders, pulling the angel into a searing kiss. Once the pair finally broke apart, after what felt like hours, Alex murmured roughly, “Take me to bed or lose me forever.”

“I do understand the reference,” Michael asserted, yet Alex could hear the tiniest inflection of mirth in his tone.

“Like hell you don’t,” Alex shot back with a smile. “Mr. As you Wish.”

“I—“

Alex quickly cut him off with a pointed look. “It took me six months to figure that one out,” Alex told him. “But only because Mack managed to get his hands on a copy of _The Princess Bride_.”

“Oh… You’re angry with me,” Michael inferred.

Sighing, Alex shook his head and brought his hands up again, cradling Michael’s cheeks. “Not angry, just upset that you’ve been telling me for eight months that you love me and I didn’t find out for six months.”

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, just do as I say,” Alex ordered before gently pulling Michael’s head forward and once more into a kiss.

The pair seemed to melt into each other as Michael wrapped his arms around Alex, lifting the human off his feet and causing Alex to drape his knees on either side of Michael’s waist, just like he usually did. With Alex was doing his best octopus impression, the Archangel walked towards their bed, not breaking the kiss until Alex was laid out under him across their luxurious sheets.

“I do love you, you know,” Alex admitted softly as he gazed into Michael’s face. A face that he couldn’t see himself tiring of… ever.

“I know,” Michael affirmed just as softly before he started helping Alex to rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

Then for the rest of the night, words barely passed between the pair, save for the occasional lust-filled name or command.

***

 As the sun crept slowly over the once grand Vega strip, Michael rolled over on the bed, waiting until he was facing Alex before opening his eyes. Just like every morning that Alex was with him, Michael wanted his first sight to be the gorgeous blonde who loved him. Tracing the lines of Alex’s face, Michael hated to wake him, but the blonde’s gift was on the verge of waking and he knew Alex would want to be there.

Spanning his hand across Alex’s bare back, Michael gently shook the blonde who like Michael had expected tried to roll away and hide in the soft blankets. However, there was no time for Alex’s cat-and-mouse game. Instead, he followed, pulling Alex into his arms and holding him close as he spoke.

“Up.”

“No,” Alex groaned, thrashing against Michael’s hold trying to dislodge the angel from his person. “I don’t wanna get up! It’s too early,” he complained.

“Reveille's in half an hour and I still have one last gift to give you,” Michael told him, causing Alex’s body to still while his eyes peered at Michael with sleepy eyes.

“So last night wasn’t my only gift?” Alex playfully leered. Even a long night spent in their soft bed couldn’t rid his body of the pleasant soreness born from a night spent with Michael, not that Alex was complaining. His time with Michael seemed to happen less frequent, especially now that his duties took him the House of Riesen. So Alex relished the simple pleasure that came from knowing that for the next day or two, his body would still remember Michael.

“No. Now up.”

With a dejected sigh, Alex pushed against Michael’s chest as he not so playfully pointed out, “You have to let go of me if you want to get up.”

Instead of acknowledging Alex’s sass, Michael released him and then rolled away, intending to clean up in the bathroom. Yet, Alex wasn’t having it because as soon as Michael’s feet hit the floor, Alex wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist, anchoring him in place.

“Now who is stopping who,” Michael joked, well as much as an angel could joke.

“Is it a good present?” Alex asked, ignoring Michael’s attempt at humor.

“If I told, then that would ruin the surprise.”

With those words, Alex pressed his face into the bare skin at the small of Michael’s back, grinning softly into the warm angelic flesh before kissing it. The corner of Michael’s mouth twitched into a barely there smile before he pulled away, standing and leaving Alex to glare disapprovingly as he entered the bathroom.

Though just like every time before, Alex followed a few minutes later in a zombie-like grate, immediately zeroing in on the angel and crowding in behind him while at the sink. “You’re no fun,” Alex playfully whined while wrapping his arms once more the angel’s trim waist.

“Was last night not fun?” Michael asked, even though he already knew the answer. But today, he found himself in a somewhat silly mood, which probably had everything to do with the present that he was waiting to give to Alex.

“You know it was.”

Rising up on his toes, Alex hooked his chin over Michael’s shoulder and gazed at their reflection in the mirror. The Corps helped Alex to add weight and muscle mass to his small frame, but all he could do was hope for his final growth spurt. So he’d stop feeling short when standing next to Michael.

Michael’s dark eyes met Alex’s in the mirror, staring through to the human’s soul before grabbing the blonde’s hands and moving them off him. They didn’t have much time, otherwise, Alex would be late and most likely face disciplinary actions for the infraction. Turning on his heel, Michael left the bathroom, knowing that Alex would follow if only to sate his curiosity.

Once certain that Alex was following, Michael quickened his steps, leading the blonde from their rooms and towards the smaller bedroom that Alex had once called his own. As Michael led Alex through their home, he could feel Alex’s curious eyes imploring him to answer. But the Archangel held firm because he wanted Alex to be surprised. Though when Michael stopped in at the door to Alex’s old room, the blonde’s curiosity became one of hurt.

“Am I being banished?” Alex asked in such a way that would have broken Michael’s heart, if he had one.

“No,” Michael replied gently before opening the door, revealing the darkened room, “just go inside.”

Michael’s response did little to reassure him, but Alex still chose to do as Michael requested, entering the dark room only to stop just inside the doorway. It was only after his eyes had adjusted that Alex walked forward, his gaze almost immediately falling to a suspicious lump of covers in the dead center of the bed.

Following a brief glance back at Michael, who was standing as still as stature in the open doorway, Alex crept forward, having decided that his curiosity wouldn’t be silence until he had investigated the mysterious lump that had taken up residence in his old bed. His breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw the wispy blonde tufts of hair sticking out from under the covers though it was only after he pulled the blankets back that he finally gazed upon the face of Bixby, who was blinking sleepily up at him.

“Michael?” Alex’s head seemed to whip around to Michael, who in the time that it had taken Alex to pull back the covers had entered the room and stopped at the foot of the bed.

“I am giving her to you,” Michael said as though that explained how and why the little girl had ended up in his old bedroom.

Alex tore his eyes from Bixby’s face and glared at Michael. “You can’t give me a child, Michael,” he reprimanded if a little unnerved by Michael’s thought process. “Did you steal her from Madam’s?”

An emotion that a human would probably describe as hurt bloomed in Michael’s chest. “No, I did not steal her. I made a bargain with Madam with her.”

“What kind of bargain?” Alex questioned suspiciously.

“Do not worry about it,” Michael replied, if a little too forcibly for Alex’s liking, but he knew not to press because one Michael’s mind was made up, very little could change it.

“Why?”

With a tilt of his head, Michael regarded Alex and by extension his question. “You love her, Alex, and I can see that,” Michael told him. “She deserves a real family and I have the power to give her and you that.”

“A family,” Alex breathed, struck dumb by Michael’s simple, yet so thoughtful, explanation, “you want to give her a family.”

“No,” Michael disagreed gently, “I want to give you a family, and she has been yours since you saved her.”

Those words seemed to compel Alex to Michael’s side, embracing the archangel and planting a resounding kiss on his lips. “I thought I couldn’t love you more, and you have proven me so wrong.”

“So you are happy?”

“Over the moon,” Alex grinned and then did it again, kissing Michael squarely on the lips.

“Alex…?” A soft voice called out, forcing the pair apart and causing Alex to turn in Michael’s arms, glancing over at the little girl who was sitting up in bed and staring at them.

Breaking away from Michael’s embrace, Alex went to Bixby’s side, sitting on the bed next to her. “Hey, kid,” he greeted while pushing her hair back behind her ear.

“He told me that I’m going to live with you now,” Bixby whispered while never taking her eyes off the Archangel like she was waiting for him to call her a liar.

“Yeah, Bix, if you want…”

“I want,” Bixby exclaimed before she fell into Alex’s arms, hugging him as tight as her little arms allowed. “I’ve missed you so much, Alex,” she added, speaking into Alex’s neck.

Since enlisting in the Corps, Alex’s free time had become a lesson in time management, trying to split his time between Bixby and Michael, so that either felt like Alex was ignoring them or made them feel like they weren’t important to him.

“I’ve missed you too, kid,” Alex replied, speaking into Bixby’s hair.

With the blondes solely focused on each other, Michael stood like a silent centurion, observing their joyful reunion. Originally, Michael had a different plan for Alex’s anniversary gift, but the moment he had seen them out together during one of Alex’s rare days off, he had known what he wanted to give Alex and had stopped at until Madam had agreed to his demands.

“I’m hungry,” Bixby announced as she pulled away from Alex, so she could look over his shoulder at Michael. Even though she knew that Alex lived here, the little girl wasn’t exactly certain of the hierarchy within the household, so she figured it was best to probably tell the Archangel.

Chuckling at Bixby’s abruptness, Alex stood and held out his arms to the girl, waiting for her to leap into them. Sometimes he forgot what it was like to be a child who had grown up never really worried about where or when their next meal was coming from. “Come on, kid. Let’s get you some food.”

Bixby grinned and then jumped up, wrapping her body around Alex’s torso. Propping Bixby on his hip, Alex turned and glanced at Michael, raising a single eyebrow at the Archangel.

“How are you going to explain having a kid?”

If Michael had been one to shrug, he would have shrugged with the grace of nonchalance as he said, “I am not. For it is no one’s business, but my own.” Then without waiting for a reply, Michael turned away from Alex and Bixby and started to leave the room until he felt a small hand grip the back of his shirt, causing him to stop and look at the little girl in Alex’s arms.

“Thank you, Archangel Michael,” Bixby mumbled, seeming to take on an air of shyness at the prospect of speaking directly to the Archangel. Yesterday, Bixby had only seen the Archangel for a moment when he had informed her that this was to be her new home, and then after that, he had left her in the care of one of the few he trusted.

“Michael,” he corrected gently, giving the girl a tiny smile with the hope that it would take the sting out of his abrupt correction. “Please call me, Michael.”

“Okay, Michael,” Bixby replied in a soft voice.

Shifting Bixby a little higher on his hip, Alex leaned in and spoke directly into her ear, even though he knew that given Michael’s heightened senses that the Archangel could hear every word he said, “See Bix, he’s not so scary.”

For a moment, Michael was struck by how similar their complexions appeared to be, and that if he hadn’t known, he probably would’ve thought they were related to each other. Even with divine intervention, there would never be the possibly of children between him and Alex, Michael decided, in that moment, he would have wanted any true daughter of theirs to favor Alex, so in a small way, he got his wish with Bixby.

There a hint of skepticism in Bixby’s tone when she gave a soft, “uh huh,” before hiding her face in Alex’s neck and away from the Archangel’s view. Pressing a kiss into Bixby’s sleep tangled hair, he moved closer to Michael, giving the angel a kiss of his own. “Breakfast, please.”

“As you wished,” Michael remarked, which caused Alex to tilt his head and squint into Michael’s face before leaning into Bixby and addressing her, instead.

“Bix, a word of advice: Don’t trust this one; he’s very cagey when comes to talking about his feelings.”

“Okay,” Bixby mumbled hesitantly into Alex’s neck. While she was a little too young to fully understand Alex’s joke, she did understand, on some level, that he was joking and she shouldn’t take anything he said too seriously.

With Bixby still in his arms, Alex walked passed Michael and back the way they had come, their bedroom, whereby now a quick breakfast had already been laid out by the few servants that Michael allowed inside his inner sanctum. Though if Alex was a betting man, he would definitely put good money on the high probability that Michael’s servants were higher angels, but only because Michael tended to be extremely paranoid about who he allowed to get close to him.

Once he had Bixby settled at the breakfast table, Alex quickly wolfed down a breakfast of toast and jam before pressing a kiss to the crown of Bixby’s blonde head. “I’m going to shower if you need anything just ask Michael.”

Glancing up from her bowl of oatmeal, Bixby nodded at her Alex before letting her eyes wonder over to Michael, who had been silently watching them the whole time. Though as soon as Alex started to leave, Bixby’s eyes immediately pivoted over to him, tracking his path from the table to the platform bedroom he shared with Michael.

It was only after Alex had disappeared from sight that Bixby turned her focus back to her breakfast, hoping that it would help her to block out Michael’s stare and the near silence. Breakfast at Madam’s always seemed to be a well-ordered if chaotic affair, which wasn’t all that surprising considering the number of children under the charge and their ages. Hunching her shoulders up around her neck, Bixby tried to hide from Michael’s gaze, though it didn’t seem to be working until Alex’s voice broke the silence.

“Michael, stop staring at her and go sit down. You’re freaking her out,” Alex scolded while pulling on his tack vest as he came down the platform stairs, looking freshly showered and little disgusted at the prospect of having to leave Michael and Bixby for the day. And if he was lucky, his duties wouldn’t extend past the early evening which meant he could have dinner with them and then tuck Bixby into bed for the night.

“I do—“ Michael began, but a quick frown from Alex caused him to stop and rethink what he was going to say.

“I want you to have a good day, Bix, so be good for Michael and listen to him,” Alex told her, watching as she bobbed her head in reply. So with one last kiss to her hair, Alex left her to finish her breakfast while he made his way over to Michael.

“Have a good day, dear,” Alex teased, kissing Michael lightly on the cheek. “I’ll try to be home tonight, so I can help you get Bix ready for bed.”

When Alex finally pulled away, there was an air of unease surrounding Michael. The angel had never thought who would care for the child while Alex was on duty. But considering angel were born fully formed, it wasn’t surprising.

“You cannot leave me with her.”

“I can’t take her with me and she’s not going back to the Academy, so you’re it,” Alex retorted. “She’s pretty self-sufficient, Michael. She knows how to bathe and dress, so all you need to do is just listen to her if she wants to talk or play.”

Michael weighed Alex’s word and then said, “We will discuss to tonight.”

“All ears,” Alex agreed as he grabbed his jacket from its usual place, thrown over the back of the small sofa that Alex had bullied Michael into getting for him. “Love you, both. Have fun together, today.”

“Bye, Alex,” Bixby called out, waving her fruit speared fork wildly in Alex’s direction before focusing once more on her breakfast plate.

“You cannot leave me alone with this child!” He reiterated while following Alex to the elevator. Although he had agreed, in a small way, to watch over Bixby, he didn’t mean he was calm with the idea.

“Unfortunately, I have too, Michael. I’d much rather spend the whole day with you and Bix then standing guard over General Riesen’s daughter,” Alex replied, then stole one last kiss Michael before finally leaving.

With Alex gone, Michael felt at a lost as to what to do until Bixby’s voice rang out, clear and loud. “Do you like children?”

“I have never found myself in much of a position to decide whether I like children,” Michael admitted with his back still to her.

“Oh…”

Turning away from the closed door, Michael gazed at the little girl who was very quickly becoming as important to him as Alex was. “But my brother, Gabriel, had a child, one that he loved very much,” Michael added, “and I sometimes found myself envying his relationship with the boy.”

After setting her fork down, Bixby folded her hands on the table in front of her and asked, “What was his name?”

“David.”

“That’s a nice name,” Bixby remarked then seemed to use that as a segue into her next line of questioning. “What happened to him?”

“He died much too young,” Michael replied, trying to be as vague as possible. There was no need to tell her of the horror and grief that befell his brother following David’s murder at the hands of King Saul.

Bixby pushed her chair back and walked to the small sofa, climbing over the back of it and dropping down onto its soft cushions. With her knees bent in front of her, Bixby pulled the hem of her pale blue princess dress over them and then wrapped her arms her bent legs before resting her chin on top. “Why haven’t you had any children?”

“Because my Father did not wish it for me,” Michael told her as he walked over and joined her the sofa. He hadn’t understood Alex’s need for the thing until he had shown Michael all the fun they could have on it.

“Oh… well, that sucks,” Bixby concluded, then asked, “So what are you gonna to do today?”

Understanding what Alex needed of him, Michael replied, “After we are both showered and dressed, we can visit the market if you wish?”

“You mean it?” Bixby’s eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of visiting Vega’s market.

“Why would I say it, if I did not mean it?”

Bixby giggled. “Sorry, but Madam never let us go to the market because she didn’t like us to venture so far from the Academy,” she explained. “Also, only V-4 and above are allowed without permission from the Senate.”

“I see.”

Rising onto her knees, Bixby peered anxiously at Michael, seeming to almost vibrant out of her skin. “Where are we going?"

“Once you are dressed,” Michael answered truthfully.

“Okay, I’m going now,” Bixby announced as she scrambled off the sofa and in the direction of her bedroom. “Don’t leave without me!”

“Do you need any help?” Michael thought to ask right before the blonde streak disappeared from the room.

“No, I’ve got it,” Bixby called back without stopping or looking back.

Michael waited until the girl was gone, then decided to follow her example and went to his bedroom, grabbing a set of clothes on his way into the bathroom. Hopefully, their day out would prove to be a fun one, instead of traumatic like he was envisioning. The last child he had spent any time with had been Gabriel’s David and that was over thousand years ago. A lot of things had changed since then.

***

 “Alex!”

Looking up at the sound of his name, Alex grinned widely as the little blonde terror flew from Michael’s side and leaped into his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

“Hey, kid,” Alex greeted, turning his head so he could kiss her on the cheek and breathe in the small of her strawberry scented shampoo.

“Guess what?” Bixby exclaimed, not even pausing a minute for Alex’s answer before railroading over him. “Michael took me to the market, and I met his friend, Louis, who gave me an apple carved like a rose. It was so pretty, Alex, but then I got hungry later, so I ate it.”

Alex laughed and then pressed another kiss to her head. “Sounds like you had a fun day?”

“I did,” Bixby nodded emphatically. “How was yours?” She parroted back, remembering her lessons in proper conversation etiquette. Just because she had left the Academy didn’t mean that she would forget all of Madam’s lesson so easily.

“Long and boring,” Alex sighed as he looked over Bixby’s head at Michael, who was still doing his best impression of a living statue, a sight that he so hated. After a year of living and loving the angel, Alex thought he had finally managed to make the angel comfortable in his own skin, yet, it seemed that the presence of unknown human girl had the power to force Michael two steps back.

“Boo,” Bixby grumbled, wrinkling her nose like she had caught bad smell under it.

“Exactly,” Alex agreed while giving the girl a light squeeze. Turning his eyes upward, Alex focused his gaze on Michael and asked teasingly, “And how was your day, honey?”

Giving Alex a small shadow of a smile, Michael said, “It was… fun.” Then taking a couple of steps forward, he joined the pair on the sofa, settling in beside Alex, who twisted his body slightly so he could be as close as possible to the angel. “I will speak with the duty sergeant, regarding your assignments.”

“I don’t want special treatment, Michael,” Alex sighed like they had this agreement before and they had when Alex had first enlisted in the Corps.

“Which is not my intention,” Michael countered, if a little forcibly. “I only want to ensure that my new charge is protected by someone I trust.”

Alex winked. “I like your style, angel.”

As the pair spoke, Bixby’s head pivoted back and forth between the pair, much like one does while watching a tennis match.

“Does that mean Alex will see me more often?" Bixby butted in. She hated what little time she got to spend with Alex now, so the idea that she’d have a standing date with Alex was a cause for joy.

“Yes,” Michael agreed.

“Yay!” Bixby exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air.

Ruffling her blonde hair, Alex rose with her still in arms and said, “Come on, kiddo, let’s have dinner and then I’ll read you a story or two before bed.”

“But only if Michael does some of the funny voices,” Bixby bartered, which caused Alex to raise an eyebrow and looked between the angel and the little girl in his arms.

“Explain, Bix,” Alex directed giving the girl a slight bounce in his arms. It would seem that Bixby had failed to mention some of her day with Michael.

“After we got back from the market, Michael helped me practice my reading and he was doing all these funny ascents,” Bixby explained.

“Accents,” Michael corrected gently and without hesitation like it was already second nature to him.

“Yeah, those,” Bixby agreed while nodding her head.

Shooting a look at Michael, Alex smiled and then murmured, “It would appear you have some hidden depths, angel.”

“I believe I told you that when this started,” Michael pointed out.

“I just didn’t realize that it extended to funny accents,” Alex teased as he saddled up close to Michael with Bixby still in his arms.

With a shake of his head, Michael leaned down and stole a kiss from Alex, who happily gave it. Though all too soon, Bixby began to make exaggerated disgusted sounds at the sight of them kissing.

“Alright, wise-guy,” Alex joked as he attacked Bixby’s sides, tickling the little girl mercilessly.

“Stop, Alex. Stop,” Bixby gasped between giggles, squirming in Alex’s hold. “Uncle, uncle!”

Those words make Alex stop, even if they do leave Michael looking a little perplexed at Bixby’s need to call ‘Uncle’ in order for him to do so. “Why must she call out for her uncle?”

“She’s not really, she’s—Nevermind, I’ll tell you later,” Alex conceded before turning and addressing Bixby. “Now go wash up for dinner.”

“Okay!” Bixby chirped. Sliding out of Alex’s arms and once her feet hit the floor, she seemed to fly out of the room to do as she’s told.

Once the girl was gone, Alex lifted his head and peered into Michael’s face, admitting softly, “Thank you for this… for her.”

Knowing there was no further need for words, Michael closed the gap between them once more and pulled Alex forward, holding him in a tight embrace as they waited for Bixby’s return. While the future held a lot of uncertainties, Michael couldn’t imagine his future without Alex, and now Bixby, being a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished posting this, coming in just under the wire. But it's done and I'm off to bed. While I have met the terms of the challenge, by posting a completed fic. I will admit there is an epilogue that is unfinished, but I do have every intention of finishing. Unfortunately, I just ran out of time and spirit when it came to this story. Hopefully, I won't stay way too long...


End file.
